At present, medical non-woven cloth is made of synthetic fiber. The components of synthetic fiber are commonly 70% Rayon and 30% Polyester (these are coming from petroleum). The raw material resources are non-renewable, the production cost is high, after using, the destroying cost is high, and it damages the environment. At the same time, some patients are sensitive to this material. Therefore the prospect of synthetic fiber non-woven medical dressing is not optimistic. However, the nature spunlace non-woven cloth medical dressing will be widely used, because the raw material of this non-woven cloth is naturally planted cotton; the raw materials are abundant and recycled. It is simply dealt with, as well as being soft, protecting environment, having good absorbency, no toxic, no stimulation, no sensibility, being convenient and comfortable to use. At present, the method for producing spunlace non-woven cloth is, clearing cotton—degreasing—bleaching—drying—carding cotton—spreading the web—water jetting—drying—rolling the finished products. The disadvantages of this producing method are with more procedures, high cost and bigger waste of power. As this producing method is degreasing and bleaching the cotton fiber first, therefore the cotton fiber is not smooth, and it is difficult to spread fiber into the web. With this method, the impurity content of finished products is high, so the quality cannot be guaranteed. In a word, it is much more wasteful by this process, the good ratio of finished products is low, and the production cost is high, therefore the price is terribly high. In this case, till today, this type of spunlace non-woven cloth is not used widely.
In the medical trade gradually uses more and more non-woven cloth. The non-woven cloth is folded in multi layered dressing to use in hemostasia, examining blood, sucking blood or body fluid in operation. In operations, the dressings are dropped in human body because of subjective or objective reasons. And the dressings which are soaked with blood or body fluid have the similar color with the body tissue in human body or in the wound, which is hard to discover. Therefore they are difficult to discover so that they are left over in the human body. Moreover, they are difficult to be checked out after the wound is sewn up, unless cutting the seam again. Leaving the dressings in the human body is a very dangerous accident. If it cannot be checked out in time and be cleared, it will cause worse of patient's condition and even death. The disadvantage of present non-woven is that when they are left over in the human body, they are difficult to be checked out.